She's Always a Woman to James
by DisneyDancer
Summary: A bunch of one-shots inspired by the lines of Billy Joel's song She's Always a Woman. JILY.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: So basically, I'm planning to write a short fic based on each verse from Billy Joel's song She's always a woman. This is a JILY fic so will be based mainly on their relationship but will also have the Marauders and many others popping in and out.

**A/N:** I am a busy person so this won't be updated on a regular schedule, but when I have time to write and I will write, edit and upload it all at once so you will be getting them as soon as I do have them written. I am looking for a beta as I am terrible at editing my own work and am usually quite sloppy with it, I apologise in advance. Also if you have any idea for the fics that should match up with each line of the song please message me, I have a few ideas but there are a lot of lines. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first one and if you want leave a review :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**She can kill with a smile**

James managed a quick grin, before pulling her to him in a dramatic movie style kiss, dipping her down and everything, much to Sirius', wolf whistling, delight.

He could feel her smile against his lips but is wasn't until he pulled them upright again that he knew he must have died and gone to heaven. Lily's smile was radiant. Lily Potter's smile almost brought him to his knees, as if he were a man dying looking upon his salvation. An angel.

He couldn't stop the grin on his face, not that he wanted to. "Mrs Potter," He greeted her, his voice just a whisper.

Lily grimaced at James' word, "That makes me sound old," She commented ignoring James' face dropping dramatically. "But, I guess, I can live with it." She declared with a sigh and a quick roll of her eyes and as her arms wound around his neck pulling him down for another kiss.

"Get a room!" A voice, probably Sirus', shouted from the crowd of people watching the newlyweds causing the two to break apart.

A slight blush caressed Lily's cheeks while James only smirked cockily. However his smile became genuine as he turned back to Lily offering her his arm, "Wife."

"Husband." Lily replied taking his arm with another ear-to-ear smile that made her cheeks hurt. With that they were making their way back down the aisle to cheer of celebration from their friends and family as they made their way out the church and to the safe venue that had been allocated for their wedding after party.

A hall where Lily laughed in horror at the terrible stories Sirius recounted in his best man speech and all James could do was stutter out apologies.

"But if ever there were two people that could make me believe in soul mates it would be these two. To my best friends Lily and James!" Sirius finished raising his glass toward the couple with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, James' list of ways to get revenge stopped and he just grinned back at his friend. Lily smiled at Sirius' too, until he gave James a thumbs up and a very obvious wink, where upon it turned to a exasperated laugh, if there was anyone who could possibly be less serious it was Sirius. If he was ever serious for more than a minute Lily wasn't sure what would happen.

A hall where James fed Lily a bite of his food causing Sirus' to pretend to vomit before turning to Remus and offering to cut us his food for him and then feeding him a forkful of food while confessing his undying love for the other Marauder who laughed with the rest of the table, before elbowing his friend firmly in the stomach.

A hall where Lily and James Potter shared their first dance, where James lead Lily across the dance floor beautifully until James tripped on Lily's dress after his concentration slipped after a particularly dazzling smile of Lily's sent him made him a little dizzy. Within moments the couple where on the floor lying next to each other tears rolling down their cheeks as the laughed so hard.

"You're going to be the death of me someday Miss Evans." James declared standing up before offering her his hand.

"Don't you forget it!" Lily replied as she was pulled up, "And it's Mrs Potter."

"You bet it is." James quipped leaning into gently brush his lips against hers before they were off around the dance floor again this time with others joining in.

A hall that found Lily slumped heavily against her new husband as the clock struck three o'clock, as they wished their guests goodbye, thanked them for coming, for their gifts and finally promised to catch up with them later. Well James did most of the talking while Lily fell asleep on his shoulder having been up very early that morning and, possibly, from a few too many glasses of champagne.

"Lily, it's time to go home." James whispered gently holding Lily up as her head rested on his collarbone.

"It was lovely having you, thanks for coming," Lily mumbled into him lifting her head up only slightly.

"She's out," Remus commented with a short chuckle.

James only nodded before lifting her up into his arms and cradling her body against his, careful to pull her dress train up off the floor so he wouldn't step on it... again.

"So much for the wedding night, eh Prongsie." Peter added nudging Remus lightly in the ribs.

Sirus laughed and patted his best mate on the back lightly, "You going to be OK getting her home?" He asked gesturing to Lily.

"Yep I'll be fine, see you on Sunday for dinner?" He asked glancing up from Lily's sleeping face to look at his three closest friends.

They all confirmed they would before saying a final goodbye and congratulations before they all apparated away not wanting to be the ones left alone at their current location, even if it was deemed as safe.

James carried Lily into the house and into the bedroom of their flat. It had extra rooms for when anyone visited, both Lily and James were currently trying to convince Sirius and Remus to move back in. They had moved out when they announced their engagement, wanting to give the couple space, however both found it too lonely and big without the other Marauder's presence. Peter was still living with his mum.

James carefully undressed Lily, even going so far as to hang her dress in the wardrobe, she mumbled something to him once or twice but nothing intelligible.

Finally, James threw the covers over them, immediately Lily snuggled up to him tangling their limbs together while they waited for the bed to warm up. James grinned once more wrapping his arms around her and dropping a quick kiss on her forehead before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I was going to write about an argument Lily and James had in their younger years at Hogwarts when they where 'arch-enemies' according to Lily. But this idea popped into my head and wouldn't let me write anything different. It's short and fluffy and doesn't fit perfectly to the theme but works well enough. Enjoy :)

**She can wound with her eyes**

"James! You promised!" Lily pouted her eyes, wide and sad, looked up at the man in question.

"I said one day, not today, Lily, you know that." James answered firmly, determined not to be swayed by how adorable she currently looked.

"But-" Lily started before being cut off by James' tug on her arm, pulling her away from the post office message board.

"No, Lily." James sighed tucking her under his arm to soften the blow.

"You promised me one!" Lily whined pulling away from James, arms crossed bottom lip out in full force. Her eyes, however, had taken up a new tactic and now glared daggers at her husband. "You're never going to let me have one are you?!"

James winced, those eyes meant business, coupled with that tone of voice, not a good sign, He wasn't sure he was going to be able to get out of this one alive. "Lily, we've talked about this, Button. We haven't even finished unpacking all the boxes, this really isn't the time to be adding a new member to our family. We just got rid of Sirius and Remus!" James reasoned, though why he bothered he wasn't sure.

"Don't give me pet-names, James you promised. Plus kittens love boxes!" Lily replied stepping back toward James to place her hands on his chest. "Can we just go and look at them? Just for a little while?" She asked staring up at him and rising slightly on her toes, she ever so lightly brushed her lips against his, her eyes never leaving his.

"Fine!" James declared his resolve completely cracked, "but we are only looking! Lily Potter we are NOT buying a kitten today!"

With that they were off, Lily gave James one very quick kiss before dragging him off to Mrs Elsbury house, whose cat had recently had a litter of 6 kittens. Lily grinned the whole way down the street.

"You already memorised the address?!" James cried in despair, "we were only looking for a couple of seconds!" Lily's only reply was a delightful laugh which made James roll his eyes. Finally, resigning himself to his fate, he stopped dragging his feet and flung his arms over Lily's shoulders while they walked.

2 hours later they exited the Elsbury house carry the box that contained the newest family member, Caractacus Potter.

Lily had chosen the scruffiest looking kitten of the bunch declaring that she was rather found of the scruffy ones, while glancing cheekily at James. He also happened to be the most cuddly and had spent the whole visit cradled in Lily's lap.

June Elsbury deemed it love at first sight, and James agreed "I think it's her neatness that attracts us."

Caractacus was a black and white kitten named, of course, after the father in the movie Chitty Chitty Bang Bang which was one of Lily's favourites as a child, another very scruffy sort of character. It also so happened that Potts and Potter sounded rather similar and therefore was almost perfect.

It hadn't taken much to convince James to agree buy Caractacus, he had assumed this was going to happened almost from the start and therefore had had a long enough time to comes to terms with the situation.

"Thank you," Lily whispered to James as the lay in bed that evening still surrounded by boxes that they hadn't got around to unpacking. Due to spending the day playing with the kitten, while James went out and bought some cat food and a bowl, to last them until they could properly go and buy cat supplies.

James sighed, "well I _did_ promise, this very annoying ginger that I would buy her kitten when we got a proper house."

"I'm _your_ very annoying ginger," Lily replied her head resting on his chest, her finger lightly poking him in the ribs for emphasis.

"Quite right." James whispered before capturing _his_ very annoying, very beautiful and persuasive wife's lips with his own. That is until a very fluffy head butted in, rubbing itself against the couples faces.

"Seems you've got competition," Lily giggled stroking the little kitten as he snuggled down in-between them taking up more of the bed than made sense for his tiny body, "My scruffy boys."

James couldn't stop the grin as he placed another kiss on Lily's lips, "Goodnight my love" he whispered turning the bedside light off with a flick of his wand.

It was not long until all three of them where fast asleep, or was it four?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It took me quite a while to come up with something to go a long with this line that I really liked and this was an idea that just had to be written. It's quite short but I didn't feel it needed anything more than this. Hope you enjoy :)

**She Can Ruin Your Faith with her Casual Lies**

"Send me a Stag if you need too." Lily said throwing her coat over her shoulders before giving James a quick kiss and opening the front door of their London flat. Patroni where Dumbledore's brilliant new idea for communication between Order members.

"Will do." He replied taking hold of the door as she spun around looking for the bag she had left by it earlier. "Oh, you never told me what yours was," James stated his free hand brushing against her bright hair as she gave him a final kiss goodbye. He had been on a mission for the past couple days when Lily had learnt her Patronus and they had 't done much talking when he arrived home last night.

"A Butterfly," She replied quickly throwing him a wink before kissing him once more and with a wave goodbye she flew down the street to meet Alice, soon to be Longbottom. They were going wedding dress shopping.

"A Butterfly," James repeated confusedly, his was a stag, weren't soul mates supposed to have matching Patroni?

Before anyone could comprehend James had thrown himself into a wild panic and was bashing on the door of his best friend, Sirius Black's flat. He lived there with Remus and it was only a floor above Lily and James', there was no separating the Marauders. Although Peter was currently living with his sick mother but he visited most weekends.

"What the hell James?"Sirius yelled as he threw open the door only a towel round his waist.

"Lily's patronus is a Butterfly." James replied as if this explained everything and let himself into the flat to flop, miserable, on their sofa.

"Moony, can you please come deal with the Drama Queen," Sirius yelled before returning to his room.

"What's up Prongs?" Remus asked carrying over a cup of tea, "you haven't look this upset since Lily washed you lucky Quiddich socks," he joked.

"Lily's Patronus is a Butterfly, she told me this morning" James repeated sinking deeper into the sofa as he stared mournfully at the coffee table.

"And?" Remus asked tentatively.

"And!" James exploded, exactly what Remus had been trying to avoid, "Soul mates are supposed to have matching Patroni. But Lily has a Butterfly! A Stag isn't even close to a Butterfly! Does that mean I don't love her enough to change, because I've always been a stag, I know she calls me stubborn but I never realised I was this stubborn, I always thought she was more stubborn than me. I just like teasing her really, and she looks so hot when she gets all riled up about something, when I don't agree with her, her eyes get this look an-" James was cut off by Remus putting his hands over his ears and humming loudly to cut out what he guessed was coming next.

"Sorry," James muttered as Remus warily lowered his hands.

"Prongs I'm sur-" Remus started but was cut off by James continuing his earlier rant, just remembering to keep it clean this time, for Remus.

"Or maybe she doesn't love me, I mean she did hesitate when I asked her to marry her but I thought that was just because she was in the middle of taking a sip of her drink when I sort of splurted it out and to be honest I was pretty impressed she didn't choke, she looked so surprised. But she just looked so happy and, as soon as the choking risk was over, she screamed 'yes' so loudly I was kind of glad we hadn't chosen a crowded restaurant and the way she threw her arms around me and kissed me-" James was cut off again by Remus, this time he chose to sing the English national anthem, an odd choice James thought.

But before he could comment a silvery blue light entered the apartment slowly forming into a beautiful doe. "James," It whispered soothingly in a voice James' whole being responded too.

"Lily," he sighed all his worries leaving him in one breath and then came the rest of the message...


End file.
